Car Concerns
by iloveromance
Summary: Beaver and Wally want to make amends for the trouble they caused when Beaver accidentally backed Ward's car into the street. But Wally's lack of a driver's license may make their good deed impossible. (Episode: "Beaver Takes A Drive")


The light came on, filling the room with brightness. Wally sat up in bed and squinted. "Come on Beaver, why'd ya have to turn on the light? I'm trying to sleep here!"

"But gee, Wally, that's just it! I can't sleep!"

"Try counting sheep or something."

"That would just keep me even more awake!"

Wally punched his pillow and turned onto his side. "Actually I can't sleep either."

"Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about the car and all. You know, getting you in trouble and making you go see the judge on account of you were driving without a license."

Wally shrugged. "It's okay, Beav. At least it's all over now."

"I bet it's not all over. I bet Dad's still sore."

"Yeah…"

The boys were quiet for a moment until Beaver spoke again. "Hey Wally! I have an idea!"

"What is it?"

"Let's get up real barely and wash Dad's car for him!"

"Yeah! That would be great! And then maybe he'd forgive us!"

"Maybe. Goodnight, Wally."

"Goodnight, Beaver."

Beaver turned out the light and was finally able to go to sleep. But he woke up just as the sun was peeking over bottom of the grass outside his window. He climbed

out of bed and walked over to where Wally was still sound asleep. He tugged on his brother's pajamas. "Wally! Hey Wally!"

Wally groaned and rolled over. "What is it, Beaver? Go back to sleep would ya?"

"We're supposed to wash Dad's car today, remember?"

Wally shot out of bed. "Yeah! Gee Beaver, I almost forgot! Come on, let's go!"

They put on their robes and raced down the stairs. But when they reached the garage they realized that they had a problem… a big problem.

"What are we gonna do, Wally?"

"Gee, I don't know Beaver. I never thought that the car being parked in the garage would be problem but how the heck are we gonna wash it?"

"We could push it out!"

"Na, it's too heavy for that."

"So what can we do?"

"I don't know…"

Beaver's eyes lit up. "I know! Why don't I get in the car and change the gear, you know like I did before and it will go out by itself."

Wally shook his head. "Uh uh, no way!""

"Well, why not?"

"Because Beav, remember what happened last time? The car's liable to roll into the street and then I'd have to drive it back in and we'd be in a big mess all over again.

Dad would go bananas!"

"Yeah…" Beaver looked down at a spot of oil on the garage floor. "I guess we can't wash Dad's car after all."

"Hey I've got an idea!"

"What is it, Wally?"

"All we have to do is go ask Dad to back the car out of the driveway. A policeman would never give him a ticket."

"You're right, Wally. Come on, let's go ask him!"

They ran back into the house and up the stairs. When they reached their dad's door, they knocked like crazy. "Dad! Hey Dad!"

Their dad answered the door and his hair looked funny, like they had woken him up. "What are you kids doing up so early?"

"We're gonna wash your car." Beaver explained.

"Well that's fine, fine."

"Yeah Dad." Wally said. "But we need you to back the car out of the driveway."

"Do I have to do it right now?"

Beaver thought for a minute. "Well, Wally can take the parking break off and we can push it out."

To their surprise, their dad nodded. "Good! You do that!"

But they were barely down the stairs when they heard him shouting. "Wait! Wait! Hold it a minute!" He ran past them wearing his robe, leaving Beaver and Wally

speechless.

"Boy, that judge must have really got through to Dad." Beaver remarked.

"Yeah, he sure did!" Wally said.

Minutes later they heard the car engine start.

"Wow, he did that really fast!" Beaver said. "I wonder if he thought the judge was going to see him!"

"The judge wouldn't come over here at this hour of the morning just to check on Dad. He's got his own family to worry about."

"The judge has a family like ours?"

"Well sure."

"With kids and everything?"

"Yeah. And he probably has a dog too."

"Boy… I hope we can get a dog someday."

"We won't get anything if we don't get started on washing Dad's car."

Their dad didn't say a word. Just put his keys back into his pocket and walked back into the house.

"Thanks Dad."

"Yeah, thanks Dad."

Wally and Beaver didn't hesitate to get to work. Wally sprayed the car with water from the hose while Beaver gave the car a good soaping and then they both

scrubbed it till it was clean. When it was finished, Wally washed the car off again with the hose.

"We did a pretty good job, don't you think so, Wally?"

"I sure hope Dad thinks so."

Beaver grinned and picked up the hose, hoping that Wally wouldn't notice. "Hey Wally, come here. You missed a spot."

"Where?"

"Over here!"

Wally walked over to the car and ducked down. "I don't see anything."

Beaver laughed and aimed the hose in Wally's face, soaking him with water.

"I'm gonna get you for that!"

They ran out of the garage laughing and spraying each other with the hose in the driveway, unaware of their father, standing in the doorway, smiling.

_**THE END**_


End file.
